


Because, baby, love is more than that

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek is 42, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, F/M, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Post Mpreg, Stiles is 37, i don't know what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy doesn't always mean love. It could mean you have trust issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, baby, love is more than that

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the TW fandom for 3 years, but this is actually the first time ever I wrote a fanfic on AO3 (this whole time I've been a silent reader or a beta).
> 
> Sterek married when Stiles was 17, and Scott, Boyd, Lydia. Erica, and Isaac are Sterek's lovechildren (Boyd is adopted, ofc). Lydia is 18, Boyd is 16, Erica is 10, Scott is 5, Isaac is 1. 
> 
> This fic is actually inspired by my parents (I put some actual quotes, too).
> 
> I'm dissatisfied by the ending, tbh, but I was tired and wanted to get this over with (because it really took longer than I expected). I'll change the ending as soon as I can!
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek sighed wearily. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had tried everything he could've thought of to make Stiles' insecurities go away, but none of it had worked. They had been married for 20 years, Stiles had given him 5 beautiful children and Derek could never be happier because he had everything he had always wanted in life, he couldn't ask for more. He was happy, content, in so much love with his new family. Sadly, his husband couldn't see that. Or rather, Derek thought sourly, didn't allow himself to see that. 

He opened the front door of their house and was instantly greeted by his children. "Dada!", 1 year old Isaac shrieked, running towards him as fast as he could without falling. Laughing, Derek met his youngest pup midway and picked him up so they could scent each other. A second later Isaac's older siblings joined them and Derek didn't not miss the absence of his mate in their puppy pile, but he didn't say anything. "Welcome home, Dad", Lydia, his oldest and wisest child, pecked his cheek and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, darling", Derek smiled back, ruffling her perfect strawberry blonde hair. Be it someone else who did that, they'd automatically get a taste of Lydia Hale's wrath.

The kids (and teens) went back to the living room, waiting for their Papa to announce dinner and Derek took that opportunity to go to the kitchen where the smell of brownies came from. In the kitchen Stiles went back and forth between garnishing the lasagna and checking the brownies. Derek knew Stiles knew he was there, yet he didn't greet him like their children had done.

"Hey, babe", Derek slid his left hand to Stiles' waist, shoved his face into the crook of his neck and took a deep sniff. He really loved his mate's scent; it smelt like home and desserts. Hey, Derek might be the typical Big Bad Wolf on the outside, but he had an extreme sweet tooth, okay? He loved anything sweet, and Stiles was sweet. So that's that.

"Hey", responded Stiles coldly.

"You missed me? Because I did. I always miss you when we're apart. Sometimes I get jealous of our children, they get to spend all day long with you and--"

"Derek, I'm busy here. So why don't you put your briefcase away and change your clothes? Dinner's almost ready"

Derek frowned. Stiles was upset. But by what? He had looked fine when Derek had left for work this morning. He had even kissed him on the lips and said "I'll miss you, Der-baby". So what had happened? Derek decided not to ask him now and did what he had been told. He didn't want to upset his husband even more. 

Dinner seemed to go smoothly and peacefully with the usual banter between Erica and Scott about who got the bigger dessert (despite it being cut actually the same size by Stiles), but the teens of the family knew better. Lydia and Boyd had a feeling that their parents were fighting because everytime Stiles talked, Derek was quiet and vice versa. That never happened if they weren't fighting. But just like their Daddy, they didn't dare to speak and ruin the moment. 

"Okay, cupcakes. Let's take a bath now, shall we?", Stiles addressed Scott and Isaac who were still munching their brownies.

"Can Captain America join us, Daddy?", Scott asked with his ultimate puppy eyes.

Stiles chuckled. He had known Scott would've asked that. "No, Scottie. It'll be broken if it touches the water. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Scott shook his head but kept asking, "How about McQueen?"

Figured that the Cars toy had no battery in it, so it should be safe if it was put in the water, Stiles nodded with a lopsided grin, "Sure".

As soon as dinner was finished, Lydia, Boyd, and Erica helped Derek clearing the table and washing the dishes (Erica was supposed to have a bath along with Scott and Isaac, but she liked to see herself as equal with her older brother and sister, so she would do what they did). Lydia was watching her Dad washing the pot her Papa had used for the lasagna, and she couldn't hold her thoughts any longer. She loathed when their parents fought, alright? So she suddenly blurted out, "Are you okay, Dad?"

Derek paused and looked at his daughter. Erica seemed not to pay any attention at them, otherwise she would've joined his sister in confronting their father. So Lydia had noticed, Derek realized. At that point, he blamed himself for being stupid enough to let even one of his children know that Stiles and him were fighting and make them worry. He wondered if Boyd knew too, but Boyd was the most observant in the family, so he probably did but didn't want to put his nose into his parents' business. He was a good boy like that. 

Derek smiled at Lydia, hoping she would stop worrying. "I'm okay, princess"

\------

"So, are you gonna tell me what's been eating you anytime soon?", Derek asked as soon as Stiles got out of the bathroom.

Stiles didn't skip a beat, "What are you talking about?"

Derek sighed (he seemed to do that a lot lately), closing his eyes to regain his patience. "Please, Stiles. Don't be like this. Just tell me what I did and I'll apologize. I'll do anything you want me to do, just... Don't shut me out"

Stiles went into their walk-in closet to put on pajamas before replying. "Why don't you ask your new secretary? I heard she's super sexy, beautiful, and oh, unmated"

Derek was speechless. What did his new secretary have to do with it? "Jennifer?"

"Oh, her name is Jennifer? What a beautiful name", Stiles retreated from the closet and walked to their marital bed without once looking at Derek. He sat on his side of the bed and quickly lay on his side, giving Derek his back. Derek pulled his shoulder, forcing him to face him because he refused to go sleeping unpeacefully. 

"So that's what it's all about? You're jealous of Jennifer? What has she done? Today was her first day, Stiles. You haven't even met her"

Stiles' eyes narrowed. "Oh, how sweet. Defending your new little girlfriend, are you?"

"What??"

"Quit it, Derek. We could wake the children and I'm tired as hell. I want to sleep. Good night, Alpha"

\------

Derek woke up alone and Stiles' side of the bed was cold, meant that he had long gone. Thank God it was Saturday, so Derek was very hopeful to sort things out with Stiles and just make up already. It had only been a night, but he was already Stiles' touch-starved. A few minutes later he got out of the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family. A chorus of "Good morning, Daddy" greeted him as he entered the room. He smiled widely and greeted them back. He sat beside Scott and Isaac who was on his highchair and babbling about nothing in his own language. His breakfast was already prepared for him along with his coffee and he inwardly thanked his mate for that.

"I have to go grocery shopping today. Would you mind to watch the kids?", Stiles said out of the blue, for the first time looking at him since the previous day.

"Stiles, they are my kids, too. Of course I wouldn't mind"

Stiles shrugged. Still upset, apparently.

"Boyd could go with you to help carrying the bags", Derek suggested, looking at said boy who nodded silently. 

"Nah, I'll manage. Besides, this is weekend. The should have their freedom after this week's exams"

"I don't mind, Papa"

Stiles just smiled. "It's okay, Batman. Really"

"Papa, would you buy me Fruit Loops, please?" Oh, bless Scott and his good demeanour. Isaac parroted, "Fulups!", just because Scott was his role model. 

"No, Scott. I'm not letting you eat cereal as breakfast, okay? Just tell me what you want to eat, and I'll make it"

Scott slumped in his chair and looked down at his plate. "I just want to know what it tastes like. All my friends eat it". Isaac shouted, "Papa!" while making an angry face at Stiles as if he knew that Stiles hurt Scott. 

Erica piped in, "You're such a baby, Scottie! Papa is the best cook in the world, he can make anything we want, you shouldn't want to eat anything else. I mean, I don't know what Fruit Loops tastes like, either, but I don't want to know because I'm sure nothing beats breakfast Papa makes"

Derek watched the whole interaction in silence and when Erica finished her little speech about the awesomeness that was her Papa, he grinned. She was right, though. Stiles' cooking skill was amazing, he could make food out of anything left in the fridge. Besides, what's cereal compared to homemade, right?

Stiles chuckled nervously because he hadn't expected her to say all that and make Scott feel even worse. Isaac was trying to sooth his brother, who was still looking down, by giving him his toy train on the table and calling his name nonstop. Scott finally looked up at Isaac and smiled lightly. It was worth it because it made Isaac squeal excitedly and stop giving Stiles a death glare (as deathly as a year-old boy could). 

"I'm sorry, muffin. How about chocolate chips ice cream?"

Scott instantly perked up and gave his Papa a big smile. "Thank you, Papa!". Isaac clapped his hands at seeing his brother happy again, though he didn't understand why. 

The rest of the kids were looking at Stiles expectantly. Stiles rolled his eyes, "Of course I'll buy ice cream for you, too. Stop pouting"

\------

With Stiles went shopping, Derek spent the time watching tv in the living room with Erica, Scott, and Isaac. Erica was lying on his stomach, coloring, and Scott was softly singing lullaby to Isaac who was already asleep for his morning nap on his playpen. Lydia and Boyd chose to stay in their rooms, messing around on the internet. Derek was thinking about his fight with Stiles, about what else he should do to make Stiles realize that his jealousy was irrational and unfounded, when an idea struck him. Making sure that Scott and Erica were distracted enough (Scott had moved on to playing on his Xbox), he left the room and walked upstairs.

"Lydia?", Derek opened Lydia's room door and found her sitting on her bed, typing furiously on her cellphone. She looked up at Derek, "Yes, Dad?". Derek smiled at her, "Can I talk to you and Boyd?". She nodded and followed him to Boyd's room.

Once the three of them were in Boyd's room, Derek started to speak.

"I know the two of you notice that your Papa and I are having a fight", he waited for them to nod before continuing, "I wouldn't tell you this if you were any younger, but you are teens now, so I suppose this will be fine"

"You two are the oldest among your siblings so you should know by now that your Papa is a very easily jealous person, right?", they nodded again, "Well, first of all I'm sorry, so sorry, that you've been forced to have to see us fight every once in awhile. From emotionally to physically..."

"That wasn't physical, Daddy. At least not really. You punched the wall out of anger, but you didn't lay even a finger on Papa. And it was just one time", Lydia defended. Boyd didn't say anything but his eyes spoke agreement.

Derek sighed devastatedly. "Still, I scared your Papa. I broke my promise of never hurting him in any form. I've always tried to be the best of mate your Papa could ever dream of, but the thing is... I don't know what to do anymore. No matter how careful I am, he always seems to find a reason to be jealous and I don't know how to stop him. I'll let you know if I wanted to cheat on him, I would've done it years ago when I was still young. Even now, I have some reasons I can think of to cheat on him. I could find someone much younger, prettier, and less suffocating than him. Because who would want to live with someone who blames you all the time for something you don't even do, right? I could just easily leave all of you now and get my freedom back.... but for what? When my family died, I didn't think I could ever have a family again, I didn't think I'd feel whole again. But then your Papa came along. He accepted me, the broken me, into his life without any questions even before I accepted him into mine. He was so patient, waiting for me to be alive one more time with his love. He's always been by my side ever since I was nobody, just that poor Hale whose family had died in a fire. He made me who I am"

Lydia and Boyd caught another heartbeat just outside Boyd's room and a very familiar scent. Their Papa had come back. Derek didn't seem to notice, though, because he was too drown in his sorrow. 

"Then we got married and he gave me the best gift I could ever think of: you, my children. 5 beautiful children. When you, Lydia, were born, I knew right away that if I could die and reincarnate, I would still want to be me, with you and your Papa.

"I don't know why he's so insecure. I mean, he's beautiful, smart, and has a tendency to make people like him. But still, he's jealous of imaginary people. Like I said before, I could actually find someone new, I could actually be sick of him. We've been married for 20 years, for heaven's sake. But I'm still here, aren't I? Because when I vowed to him "till death do us part", I didn't mean semantically, I meant it literally. Love is not as simple as you might think. Love is not about physical appearance, or money, or even power. Love is not about perfection. It's about being able to see imperfection but still need to live with it. It's about trust. I had such a hard time trusting your Papa with my heart and God am I grateful he never gave up on me. So tell me, why would I cheat on him, throw away his love that made me whole again, and leave this family, this heaven, only to start all over again? Tell me, for I absolutely have no idea. If anything, though, I should be the one who's insecure, right? But I'm not, because I trust him. I wish he could see that."

They were quiet for a moment before Derek finally caught Stiles' scent. "No way!", he thought, rushing out of the room. Stiles. There he was, standing outside Boyd's room, face beet red because of crying. His body was shaking.

"Baby...", Derek wasn't sure if he could touch him again, but Stiles answered that by running into his arms. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Stiles sobbed heavily. He had never realized just how bad his jealousy affected Derek. His perfect husband shushed him quietly, saying it was okay, he didn't blame him. Derek then picked him up bridal style to move them into their bedroom. 

"Yesterday morning, a few hours after you left, Theo called to inform me that you had a new secretary. Told me that she was sexy and an unmated omega as well. He said he could smell her arousal whenever she looked at you. I mean, I don't really blame her. You are hot. So it's not you whom I don't trust, Derek. It's the people who like you", Stiles confessed after calming down.

Derek stiffened. "Theo Raeken?"

"Who else? But so not the point, Derek!"

"Stiles! Theo Raeken has been attracted to you for as long as I could remember! Why do you keep in touch with him?"

"Derek, you just told our children that you trust me"

"I said that before I knew he called you! And you were jealous of my secretary who is a complete stranger! Stiles!"

"I didn't think you'd mind that because I don't like him. So I never thought about that"

Derek sighed for the billionth times. "Pot and kettle"

"We're both idiots"

And just like that, all is well.  
For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, because that's what happened with my mom. She's still a jealous woman until now *sigh*
> 
> If you wouldn't mind, kindly visit my tumblr @duhbruuh. I'll be happy to talk to you! :D (and maybe taking prompts also)


End file.
